eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanith Yun/Log
Relationships--STILL WIP Romantic Relationships Tanith’s romantic history is both extensive and complicated, the result of which makes her nonchalant or completely unaffected by the topic when it’s brought into conversation. She finds the uncertainty and vagueness preceding relationships tedious and boring: most of her romantic entanglements have been instigated by her to make the situation more bearable by starting and ending it and quickly as possible. Most of her dating experiences blur together and Tanith finds it hard to remember just how many people she’s been involved with intimately. Needless to say, she’s gotten around. Makes for some really good stories to tell at parties though. Platonic Relationships "I'm surprised you even have... friends." --Tobi "Me too." --Tanith Bellmont "Thank you Bellmont. Really....You know...I think of all the people I've met here in this little, small-minded town, I needed you the most." --Tanith "You are very welcome. Especially as I dare say the feeling is very mutual." --Bellmont Bellmont is quite possibly, with very few exceptions, Tanith's favorite person in town. She respects him and his opinions, often going to him first when she has a problem she can't solve by herself. She trusts his judgment to the extent that if she meets someone new with whom Bellmont is already acquainted, she'll adopt his opinion of them before making any first impressions on her own. Very much kindred spirits, conversations with the two of them are filled with inside jokes and shared glances. She enjoys their quaint gossip sessions, casual card games, and his company throughout the seasonal festivals--there's a certain subtlety and quietness to them that puts her at ease no matter what else is happening in her life at the time. Tanith also has no problem admitting to others she gets 'friend-jealous' over him, although she honestly hesitates to refer to him as a friend. This is because she personally feels that their connection runs deeper than that; 'companion' is a more appropriate term, as Tanith looks to him as a role model of sorts: someone to learn from who represents validation for who she is. And although she knows she doesn't have to watch what she, she cares a lot more about what he thinks of her than she lets on. Tobi "I don't think I was truly angry at you at any point in time....How could I hate you, Tannis?" --Tobi ".....Thank you Tobi. I'm glad I met you." --Tanith '' '' Although there were many misunderstandings (and even some arguments) between them in the past, Tanith and Tobi have managed to patch things up quite well. And, in a spectacularly incredible turn of events, her opinion of him has done a complete turn-around. To Tanith, Tobi is dependable and consistent, offering insight whenever she struggles to understand the good intentions of others and comfort when she complains (which is often). Whenever she wants to talk to him, she usually stops by the Seasonal House around closing time to catch him near the end of his shift. Their conversations mostly depend on Tanith's experiences and questions of the day, although she often requests help for understanding recipes and something even asks for tutoring. Out of everyone in town, she's known Tobi the longest, which is probably why she feels she can read him without much effort (although it helps he's completely obvious about his feelings). This also means they know quite a few secrets about each other, but instead of feeling anxiety and paranoid, Tanith actually feels oddly comforted by the fact. It's strange to her: Tobi has become one of the only people she voluntarily spends time with without wanting something out of it. If someone were to ask her their relationship, she'd probably refer to him as her 'partner in crime' (in a very literal sense sadly). ((Huh....that's what most people would call a 'best friend', wouldn't they, Tanith?)) Ilinca "We're great friends, aren't we?" --Ilinca "Ilinca I've literally insulted you every time we've met." --Tanith Tanith's friendship (if one could even call it that) with Ilinca was something she was in the middle of before she even knew it began. She doesn't really know why Ilinca insists on hanging around her, seeing as Tanith never gives her any wiggle room and is generally very curt to her. But, even Tanith has to admit she has her uses sometimes.....mostly with manual labor. Jack "You really don't have to force yourself to be around me Jack. You should go talk to your friends or something." --Tanith "But Tanith, you are my friend." --Jack ".................................Oh." --Tanith Tanith's sisterly relationship with Jack was one she absolutely didn’t expect because their personalities are such opposites. Regardless, Tanith can’t bring herself to hate him, despite his bright, sunny, and innocent attitude that she would find completely abhorrent in others. He is one of the few people in town whose opinions and requests are seriously considered by her. Although she does care for him as a younger brother, she can get extremely frustrated with his easygoing attitude about most everything, interpreting it as naivety and irresponsibility. At the end of the day, she wants what’s best for him, but would it kill him to get some sense of reality once in a while? Hazel Similar to Jack, Tanith views Hazel like a surrogate younger sister. Zayn IT'S MAI BOIIIIII "Hey I think we should be friends. Sorry for insulting your Grandma." --Tanith "No worries homie, it happens." --Zayn --A conversation that definitely happened Souma Wink Total: too many. Irvin "I'll be honest for once with you: from the first day I met you and even until a few minutes ago, I didn't really like you. You're the kind of person I struggle with: you let me walk all over you without so much as fighting back. There was no way in my mind that we would have anything in common. And yet, by random chance we're both here and wind up having a conversation about a topic I haven't dared with anyone else in at least two seasons....the point it....I was...wrong......And if I could be wrong about that then......maybe....I was wrong about some other things too." --Tanith RAINBOW HEART BOOOOOOYYYYZZZZZZZ If you had told Tanith her first year in Toffee Town she'd actually get along with Irvin, she would've asked . But, after some time away and an enlightening conversation that made her realize the to of them were actually more similar than she originally thought Claire Perhaps the only person in town that Tanith had a positive first impression of right from the start. As someone who shares her darker interests, she views Claire as an ally and a sounding board. Reinhart "Look, I'm not a complete idiot and I know pursuing you would be a waste of time--but something about talking with you makes me feel in a way I can't explain. It's not love, it's not affection, but nothing will stop me from figuring out what it is. So until then, you gotta bear with me." --Reinhart ".....So if I play along with your little fantasy and you figure out what you're feeling, you'll leave me alone?" --Tanith "Or we become the best of friends!" --Reinhart "You're a very optimistic person, aren't you?" --Tanith Reinhart is......well.......definitely not Tanith's favorite person by any means. The man honestly confuses her and every interaction she has with him leaves her with more questions than answers. All she really knows is that he's having some kind of belated quarter-life crisis and she's attached to it somehow. At this point, she's just biding her time until he gets sick of bothering her so she can live in peace. Mina Tanith's younger sister. If the person she's with isn't at green heart or higher, she won't even be mentioned. If they're the one to bring her up, Tanith will immediately shut the conversation down. Tanith's Family "Families are supposed to care for you. Families are supposed to teach you. I cared for myself. I was taught by experience. And they just watched. So yeah, I hate them. But I'm not stupid. I know being angry at them isn't going to help....But hell, it doesn't hurt either." --19-year-old Tanith Sufficient to say, family is a bit of a touchy subject for Tanith. The better the relationship she has with someone, she'll be a little less harsh about it, but not by much. Doctor Yun "Then hate them. Resent them. Run away, curse their names and seek to ruin every other part of them to make them see how hurt you are. And when all is said and done, when you're in debt and drunk and dying, remember they were only memories and you destroyed yourself for nothing." --Doctor Yun chastising 19-year-old Tanith Doctor Yun is the woman who found and took in Tanith after she left home. Although extremely reluctant at first, she became Doctor Yun's apprentice out of desperation, eventually getting used to her new responsibilities. Instead of being a "motherly" figure, Tanith sees Dr. Yun as more of a guardian or role model. Calm, collected, and firm, she set Tanith straight in the first few months of their acquaintance, letting her know she can't keep blaming other people in her past for how she is now. It's something she's still learning, but those first steps would've been impossible for Tanith had she not had Dr. Yun's influence. AUs--under construction riprip Taffy Town AU I Although born to a family of exorcists, Tanith has always been frightened of her intended occupation since birth. Non-confrontational and petrified of conflict, she found solace in her religion with its prayers and ceremonies of protection against evil, both of which she performed daily. Living in Taffy Town was more an assignment given by her parents to prove her exorcist skills than anything else. Supposedly, she’s supposed to eradicate every demon and hell beast in the town which includes…just about everyone. So, instead, she just hangs around the church and tries not to get noticed. Incredibly shy. Prone to mumbling and stuttering. Cries often. Taffy Town AU II TBA High School AU A sober monotone student living with her overprotective parents and her younger sister while the eldest two are at college. Tends to stay quiet and let others dominate conversation. Likes playing video games and watching horror movies. Although a high-scoring and all-around model student, she helps run an underground Yu-Gi-Oh gambling tournament within the school. Listens to Carly Rae Jepsen and The Killers. Sometimes turns off her music to eavesdrop on the conversations around her. Doesn’t have many friends. Her parents are currently in the middle of a divorce. Noir AU An openly affection and annoyingly optimistic woman in her late twenties that works as a police secretary. Trusting and sincere, her heart is often broken by the wrong choices of others and she’s left alone to pick up the pieces. Despite this, she tries to find the best out of every situation, relieving her sadness and stress by her service and baking for others. There have been a couple of scares when she’s gotten too personally involved with investigations and her emotions prevent her from seeing truth, but luckily there are others who watch after her, for which she is deeply grateful. Too bad none of this matters since she gets killed at the end of a serial murder investigation anyways. Paradise AU